7 YEARS LATER
by AmyMayCullenxx
Summary: Set after BD, what happens when the cullens move but so does someone from forks to the same area! will the cullens be able to keep there secret? IN RENESEMEE, BELLAS AND EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW
1. Happy birthday

**1. Happy birthday**

Beep Beep Beep.... it was my alarm clock that woke me up, it didn t usually go off on a Saturday morning but today was the 10th September and it was my birthday and also my mom s in a different way, though I was 7 but I look 16 and my mom is also 7 though she s physically 18 but if you dare say Bella s 25 I think she would kick you all the way to Canada. Before I had time to even get out of bed my parents were coming through the door with a ton of presents, but they were hardly struggling see that the beauty of being able to lift a truck without a ounce of effort,  
"morning sweetie happy birthday" my mom sang as she bounded across the room to give me the biggest of hugs, after giving my dad all the huge silver perfectly wrapped gifts, I knew who had wrapped them.  
"Happy birthday mom" I managed as she realised me from her steel hold there not all for me are they? I eyed up the presents with suspicion, but before I could have argued I was surrounded by a sea of silver why do you always go over the top with the presents?  
"your just like your mother, and you know Alice went mad and brought you everything, we just got you one present" my dad said holding out a envelope and in it was a laminated card,  
"A DRIVERS LICENSE I CAN DRIVE THIS YEAR" thanks dad I through myself at him giving him a massive hug and I jumped over to mum and placed my hand on her neck showing her in my special way that I was more grateful than anyone was in the world at this moment in time  
"and guess wheres going to be very overcast and raining for the next two days...LA, I thought it would be a good place to take your new car for a spin" the only problem with living with vampires anywhere remotely sunny was off limits, but all the good things like them being over generous and well...just the best family in the world made everything good. get dressed so we can get over to the main house,  
"Edward can you take the presents over please and I ll see you after I try and get her to wear the outfit Alice and Rose picked out for her" my mom and dad or Edward and Bella which I had to call them in public are amazing they are just so in love every time I see my mom look at my dad it s like there s electric and vice versa, but then all my family are like that I mean grandpa and grandma, uncle jasper and auntie Alice, uncle Emmet and auntie Rose even though they are very physical with there relationship.  
I wore the new dress Alice had got me, it was ivory coloured knee length so I wore it with some leggings and some white flats, Alices fashion sense sometimes made you want to scream i d even seen jasper refuse to wear something and usually he agrees with everything Alice does. But one things for sure i loved shopping trips with her and i was known to like a designer handbag or two. As me and mom ran to the main house I hears a wolf howl in the distance, I smiled to myself knowing that howl anywhere, it was my soul mate the person I hopefully looked at like my mom looks at my dad, the person I loved! Jacob Black, he had moved around with us until I looked totally like a teenager then we had settled here Alaska.  
"He will be hear soon" mom laughed she knew that howl as well I m worried about him,  
"I think hes missing the pack" mom looked at me shocked I hardly spoke so seriously.  
"well why don't you and him take a trip down to grandpa Charlie s and go see everyone i m sure they would all be happy to see you, especially Charlie and Billy"  
"but do you think dad will let us...he's still kind of sensitive on the whole being out of his sight with a werewolf thing isn t he"  
"honey ill take care of your dad and I think it s more being out of site with your boyfriend rather than a werewolf... but I ll talk your dad round "  
"thanks mom" i said just as i heard dad come around with the huge pile of boxs"dad can i help you"  
"no honey, im alright...whats this about a trip back to forks?"  
"i was just thinking about goin to see grandpa charlie and the Pack with jacob sometime" i asked with a smile that would slop most peoples hearts beating, but my familes hearts had already stopped.

"hmm..maybe i ll see but lets get you settled in to school first, seeing as its your first day next week" i could see the excitment, worry and sadness all at once in my dads face,  
_dont worry dad i will be fine_  
i thought i thought i should reassure him he worried to much about me and my mom Just then we got into the main house and i before i could even think everyone was around me giving me hugs and wishing me happy birthday  
"happy birthday nessie"  
"that dress looks perfect!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY"  
I hugged everyone Aunty Alice, Aunty Rose, Uncle Emmett, Uncle jaz, Grandma Esme and Grandpa carlisle. My perfect family. I had noticed my mom and dad place my presents, still unopened, on the table and go sit down.  
"i ve made your favourite sweethart grandma called from the kitchen eggs", plain and simple one of only human foods i liked, it was either eggs or massive bag of candy.

"baby, are you gonna open your gifts?" mom asked from the dinning room table Obviously the gift were ridiculously expensive and over the top. Alice and Jasper had brought me some louis vuitton black 5 inch slingbacks with a matching bag, Rosalie and Em had brought me some goergeous diamond earings and a necklace, shoes, bags and jewellry were the only things alice let us wear more then once.

"ness we know you have your braclet with our crest on but i think this represtnts you better" grandpa carlisle handed me a box and inside it was a headband with the familt crest on it as the main feature  
"thankyou" i almost shouted as i flung myself towards carlisle to give him a massive hug it goergeous he just smiled Then my dad chucked aset of keys to me they were for a nissan 350Z  
"wicked dad, thanks" i shouted back as i ran towards the garage.  
_my perfect family_

**_please review as it is my first fan fic i am planning on finishing so please read it and subscribe and stuff  
thankyyou_**

**_xx Amy_**


	2. First Day

**First day**

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, UP NOW" i need to make you look perfect Alice shouted as she skipped softly into my room shower, "go on" I stumbled into my bathroom put my i pod on shuffle and sang in the shower till alice interupted me  
"NESSIE, COME ON" i couldnt really moan i did like being aunty allys little dress up doll, unlike my mom who i heard hiss from her closet "bella just get dressed" she said quietly but i knew my mom would hear. Alice had choosen some black skinny jeans that hugged my legs and a white vest top with a black cardigan and i gold long necklace and my new louis vuitton bag and shoes that alice had brought me for my birthday. Alice lefts my hair naturally curly but pinned abit back and put my new headband in and my make up was very subtle because alice says "your more stunning then anyone else with no make so me dont want to over do it" i laughted at the thought all my family were more beautiful then me.  
Just then my mom and dad walked in "dont be silly nessie, you look beautiful i knew that my dad had heard my thoughts maybe a bit to beautiful... i dont think we should let jacob see you befor we go, he might get a bit jealous" jacob didnt want to go to school this time because he had only graduated last year and wasn't to fond of starting over straight away.  
"Nes you remeber the story right?" my mom asked  
"yeah sure da-edward and emmet are brothers and im there little sister the cullens" _weird_ i saw my dad smile at my thought "M-bella and Alice are sisters the swans and rosalie and jasper are twins the hales, the cullens are carlisle s sisters children but sadly his sister and her husband died in a car crash when we were younger, the swans are esmes god daughters and her best friend, there mother, went missing and no one else was there to look after them seeing as there dad died when they were both really young and last but no least rose and jasper are esmes sisters twin children but she died of cancer 5 years ago" _lots of death, will people beleive us?_  
"sure they will, humans are very gulliable creatures they beleive what they want to beleive" dad replied to my silent question _watch your mouth im half human_ i thought towards my dad he just laughed.

when we got to school, dad, mum and i in dads new Volvo while everyone else was in alices Range Rover which uncle jasper was driving because Me and Alice were freshman, while Bella and Edward were juniors and Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were seniors.  
when we got out the car and walked through the car park people stared at us and started whispering not realising we could hear them as clear as day,  
"look at the boy with Bronze hair, he is goergeous wonder if he is single" a girl with blonde shoulder legnth hair said but befor she had finshed mom had out her arm around dad andpulled his head down to kiss him  
"that blonde haired girl is HOT"  
"look at the curlied hair one, i hope she's single she's so pretty" i felt myself blush, dad looked at me like he was trying to warn _me dont worry about me dad, _I think dad got extra overprotective because he could hear everything the human boys were thinking about me and mom.

We walked into the school office and were given our timetables i had Maths first period with Mom and Alice, Chemistry second with Dad then after Lunch i had Gym with Emmett then last i had my only class on my own which was English.  
Everything went smoothly upto lunch except for the fact that i was really tired and getting slightly cranky where i sat with my family and nibbled at my sandwhich_ urgh i hate human food  
_"Nessie just eat abit please" edward said quietly so know humans could hear "its got to look like one off us is putting food into our mouths"  
_urgh im not eating_ i thought but Uncle Jasper realised that i was cranky and sent waves of happiness through every cell in my body, i smiled at him to thank him and he just nodded.  
"come on nessie lets go over to gym" Uncle Emmett said befor he kissed Aunty Rose  
Gym was pretty boring as we had to act like humans.  
"your dad told me to tell you to meet him at the car after last period" Emmett said  
"Ok Emmett see ya at home"

As i walked towards english something made me feel nervous but i had no idea what it was i walked in and went over to the teacher to introduce myself she looked about 25 the same age as my mum should be,  
"hi im Renesmee Cullen"  
"Cullen?" the teacher looked at me confused looking like she was trying to remeber a passed event "Im miss mallory"

_

* * *

_

**Hope you like please review and give me some ideas **

**thanks **

**And BTW sadly i dont own twilight or any charecter :(**


	3. Emergency Family meeting part 1

**sorry that i didnt update any sooner had alot of revision to catch up on lol  
sadly i dont own twilight :( but i do own othr characters i made up :D  
please review**

* * *

I went and sat near the back next to a dark haired girl she looked at me and smiled "Hi im Amy" she said i smiled back and said "hi im renesmee but everyon calls me Nessie" i tryed to listen as she went on about how nice my name was but i was watching my new teacher she sat very still deep in thought, then Amy caught my attention  
"I wonder my miss is so...not bothered about us usually shes making us write a 1000 word eassy by now" just as Amy said Miss Mallory stood up and walked out of the room looking deeply puzzled i looked at Amy  
"weird she never does anything like leaving us OH MY GOD how is that he so HO"  
"EWWW thats my... brother" i jumped in befor she could finish the obscene comment about my dad , i looked at him, as did everyone else in the class "Renesmee we need to go im sure your teacher will understand it is a family emergency" edward said with his eyes fixed on me "NOW" i stood up and got my bag "Erm..Amy could you tell Miss where i have gone please" she nodded i think she was...how mum puts it dazzled by my dad "thanks" i smiled at her warmly and walked off towards the door.

"Whats going on" i asked getting rather worrided by the look on my dads face "is there something wrong, are the volturi sticking there noses in again?"  
"Nessie just go get in the car while i speak to your mother a moment"

* * *

Edward point of view

I had been listening out for nessies thoughts all day making she was ok and not getting herself into trouble, so i wasnt focoused on much else except for the incredibly beautiful woman on my arm how i was sat in biology with, it was romantic with bella sat in the class that brought us together "is Nessie alright she whispered to my so quietly that no human would have heard it, thats when i heard another voice "cullen?.....sorry im miss mallory" Lauren??? "say you need to go to the bathroom and go get Alice, ill tell you whats wrong after, Alice will no what to do"i squeezed her hand befor she raised her hand to be excused, befor i knew it alice knocked on the door and got me excused.

"alice did you see it?"  
"yes edward and shes leaving the room in about 30 seconds and going to check to see if it is us, so wait then get nessie then meet us all in the parking lot" then she turned to Bella "dont ask questions just yet bella just go get Rose and Emmett and ill get Jasper, go edward go" she pushed me away and i walked at a very quick human pace to go and find my daughter.  
"Renesmee we need to go im sure your teacher will understand it is a family emergency" i said with with my eyes fixed on her ignoring the thoughts of her class mates and also heard her disgust because her new friends was about to say i was hot "NOW" i asked getting annoyed with her for not hurrying up.

When we got back to the car i told Nessie to get in the car as i explained to Bella, Emmett, Rose and Jasper the situation  
"what are we going to do" Bella whispered with a worried  
"lets just be gratefull it was Nessie in the class and not one of us in the class" jasper assured us "She might not work it out sh wasn't the brightst lightbulb in the box was she"  
"Alice can you see anything" rosalie asked you could tell she was worried but probabky that she didnt want to move away so soon if worse came to worst  
"no i think shes abit indecisive in what she is going to do, i think shes gonna decide soon though maybe we should go home and wait for carlisle to get home" Alice replied her innocent sweet little face racked with worry.

On the Journey home Bella told Renesmee about Lauren and how this was going to jepordise the family if nothing was done about, to be honest i was truly scared what would happen but more for the innocent human if she found out and then the volturi found out it wouldnt be to good for Lauren.

* * *

**sorry its rather short!**

**please review thankyou **

**xxx**


	4. Emergency Family meeting part 2

**changing my layout a bit **

**sadly i do not own twilight or any of the charecters :(**

* * *

Renesmee POV

Dad told me who mis mallory really was and i was shocked "daddy has this ever happened to you befor" i asked curious about what me and my family would do next.

"No nessie, we have not and i dont no what were going to do, we have to speak to your grandpa" _Yeah i guess grandpa will no what to do he alwats knows what to do _dad answered my unspoken question"lets just hope he does know what to do" i could hear the worry in his voice.

We arrived home and went into the dinning room where the rest of my family awaited our arrival, grandpa carlisle was sat in a deep state of thought at the head of our grand antique table,i sat at th bottom of the table near mom and dad, dad put his hands against the tables and lent on "so...what are we going to do?" dad sighed i knew that uncle jasper would be on a down from the emotions in the room, because everyone was worried and scared about our future.

Uncle Em was the first one to speak up "why don't we just-"

"EMMETT DON'T BE SO STUPID WE CAN'T KILL HER YOU IDIOT" dad shouted really loudley, mum walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders,

"don't worry sweetheart it will be ok" mum whispered in his ear soothingly

"we could leave go to the house in Montana we haven't been there in 66 years" alice announced

"No i don't want to move again, we only just got here" Rosalie argued

"I don't want to move already" i spoke up i belive my opnion should be as valued as the rest of my family

"NEW IDEA" Emmett shouted sounding really excited with his hand in the air like a child in first grade jumping up and down

"No emmett that is not going to happen" my dad said trying to stay calm

"Please edward that would be rather fun and we hav'nt done anything ever like that before" i knew alice had seen emmetts idea in action and by the look on her face

"I dont think Carlisle will like it but...tell them Emmett" dad said, i could tell he was really annoyed

"well well well we could just mess with her have a little bit of Cullen fun"

"Emmett i cant see that going to well" carlisle said

"But i can" alice grined as she said it "Lauren is stupid she wont realase to easily and even if we decided to tell her she will just think were weirdo's she wasnt the brightest was she" she waited a minute and looked around at the whole family taking in there assesments of the idea Emmett had "Carlisle?"

"Alice you honestly cant see anything going wrong....what about the volturi" carlisle asked

"Ohh no we won't be seeing them for awhile, there still relling in from the last time we saw them" alice announced, the last time we saw Aro and his family i was just four months old, and i nearly got my whole family killed, but luckily i have a super mom who saved us all, as i thougt of having a super mom i saw my dad turn round and smile at me as if to agree i smiled back sweetly _love you daddy!_

"ok" i was suprised my grandpa agreed "i beleive Alice is correct, so that is what we are going to do"

Alice and Emmett looked really excited and ran out of the room obviously going off to plan what they were going to do to this poor Laurn girl.

I walked out the room and up the upstairs and put my Ipod on the docking station, as Lady Gaga filled my room i looked around at my cream room with thousands of pictures from throughout my short childhood, there was Mom, dad and me, just me, Me and jake and me and my while family.

Tommorow was going to be....FUN!


End file.
